


Close to you

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Series: Realities of Love [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday conversations between Mickey and Ian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to you

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few months after S5 ended
> 
> 3times Mickey talks about are   
> 1\. Juvie cuz Kash shot him over Ian  
> 2\. Juvie cuz Ian didn't want him to kill Frank  
> 3\. Marriage so his dad wouldn't kill Ian (or him)

"Fuck Ian, you know what fuck you and fuck this. I'm going to bed."

Mickey wasn't really angry, he was just over arguing about stupid shit with Ian.

"Just great Mickey, as always you just walk away huh, doesn't matter how I feel."

Mickey paused at the door of their bedroom, then spun around to face Ian as anger and hurt filled his chest. "I think we can both agree that the statement you just made has never fucking applied to me! 3 times I left fucker, and all 3 were directly based on your fucking feelings."

Ian took a deep breath and tried to calm down knowing he had hit a nerve. "Mick I'm just saying when we argue you walk away, relax."

"Relax!  You insult me then tell me to relax. You know what fuckface, twice for you! Twice you left and both times broke my stupid faggy heart. Don't EVER fucking talk to me about walking away again." With that Mickey walked in the room and slammed the door.

**3 hours later**

It was midnight and Ian finally decided to creep into the bedroom he shared with the boy he loved.  Yes, he was still pissed at Mickey And he was sure Mickey was still pissed at him.  But no way was he going to sleep on the couch, angry or not he always wanted them to sleep and wake up with each other.

"Didn't think you were gonna sleep in here tonight."

"Mickey I'm not sleeping on the fucking couch just because we're both mad ."

"Didn't fucking say I wanted you to."

Silence falls between the boys while Ian and Mickey both lay on the edges of the bed, backs to each other.  Ian finally breaks the silence.

"I didn't mean to wake you when I came in."

"Wasn't sleep"

"Why, something on your mind?"

"Fuck you, Ian you know I can't sleep if I'm not close to you. Why the fuck didn't you fall asleep?"

"I can't sleep unless I'm close to you either."

"Hmmph, guess we're both pathetic."

"Not pathetic Mick, it's just cuz I love you so fucking much"

"Yeah...it's fucking insane how much I love you Ian." 

"Hey Mick"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still mad, you can't just beat up every guy who talks shit about me.  I don't want you to end up in jail, but I am sorry about what I said."

"I'm sorry too, next time I'll just scare the shit out of the guy."

"What did you mean I left twice?"

Mickey sighed and turned over to stare at Ian's back.  "First you fucked off to the Army and then you got lost in your own fucking head.  Even though the second time wasn't your fault doesn't meant it hurt any less."

Ian turned then and stared at Mickey, both boys still glued to their side of the bed.

"Is it okay for me to come closer to you?"

Mickey sighed with a small frown "Gallagher, you don't have to ask.  I always want you to be close to me."

Both boys pulled themselves closer until they met in the middle. First touch was just the linking of hands but without talking they carefully wrapped themselves around each other before finally falling asleep.


End file.
